Norm "The Storm" Dailey
Norman Michael Dailey known by his ringname, Norm "The Storm" Dailey, is a CAW professional wrestler. He made his actual debut in CAW in Late 2011 in a offline CAW League named CBW and later went to compete in CBW's sequel DJF. From there he would finally make his online CAW debut for Danny Jackpot's New-NAW where he is a former New-NAW Intercontinental Champion & New-NAW Tag Team Champion. Norm would also sign with Omega Pro Wrestling where he accomplished becoming OPW King of the Ring & Superstar of the Year in 2013. New-NAW: Norman began his career in New-NAW as a young lost rookie and eventually became the student of The Suspect. Together they would eventually win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship together defeating then champions Simon Dean and The Groovy Molester. Their success ended after losing the belts to Steven Raden & Andrew Liana on New-NAW Reckless Rebirth. Later, The Suspect would win the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship. Stricken with envy, Norm would attack his former partner in the parking lot. in New-NAW as The Crusade.]] Norm The Storm would challenge his old partner for the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship at New-NAW Anarchy in a losing effort. Norm would win the original NAW Hardcore Championship at New-NAW Hardcore Impulse in the title's retirement match on two occasions but wouldnt walk out as the final Champion. From there Norm would feel that the originals of NAW were holding him down and he started a crusade against them. This would lead to a match with Tyler King at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire which he would lose. He would later get Joe Omega from the New-NAW Caw Search to join his Crusade. And they would use the Tag Team Title Shot that Omega won from his CAW Search to challenge but lose to the champions Andrew Liana and Steven Raden at New-NAW New Found Glory. He would then go on to feud with Monty Brown which the Crusade would come up short. Though a small amount of revenge was taken from Monty, along with the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship, when Norm Dailey would defeat him at New-NAW Aggression with help from Tony Cole. During his reign as champion, he would challenge Larry It at The Last Hoorah and his defecting Crusade stable member Joe Omega. He would lose his Intercontinental Title against CAW legend Link, who would answer an open challenge that he made on the 52nd edition of New-NAW Velocity. Despite his attempts to get it back from Link, he would be unsuccessful in regaining the championship. Soon after losing the championship, Norm Dailey would have a confrontation with Jack Swagger about how he should join the Crusade. Shawn Dynasty would confront him explaining that he was an NAW original from NAW South. On the 62nd Velocity, Norm would challenge Jack Swagger to a singles match, cheating to win after his associate Hector Frost caused a distraction. Upset with his shenanigans, Shawn Dynasty would challenge Norm Dailey to a Hardcore Match at Countdown. Norm Dailey would go on to win that contest in what would be considered one of the greatest matches in NAW history. Omega Pro Wrestling It was announced that Norm Dailey had signed a contract with OPW in Summer of 2013. His set debut date in his original promo was early August of 2013, But due to his Crusade partner Joe Omega being taken out by Kevin Nash, Norm would shock the world by challenging Kevin Nash and winning the OPW Hardcore Championship from him on OPW Soundwave 28. Later in the year after numerous tag team matches with his partner Joe Omega , Joe Omega mysteriously disapeared and Norm took it upon himself to make something out of his disapearance. Norm then went on to singles competition and won the King of the Ring tournament at OPW King of the Ring. Going into OPW Cyberslam Norm had gained momentum and was the faveroute to win the OPW Championship match, but he failed as Jeff Hardy defeated him and retained by using a piledriver from the top rope. No one know's whether Norm is cleared to compete or when he will return. He would return and win the OPW King of the Ring. After this he would have a defiant year which would give him the OPW Superstar of The Year Award for 2013. ) as OPW Tag Team Champions.]] Championships and Accomplishments: New-NAW *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (x1) *New-NAW Tag Team Championship (x1) w/ The Suspect *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (x2) *Original NAW Hardcore Championship (x2) Omega Pro Wrestling *OPW Hardcore Championship (x4) *OPW King of the Ring 2013 *OPW Tag Championship (x4) w/ Tony Cole (1x), Shawn Dynasty (1x) & Joe Omega (2x) *OPW Global Tag Championship (1x) w/ Joe Omega * OPW Championship (x1, Current) In Wrestling: Finishers: *'The Perfect Storm (Leg Drop Bulldog)' *'Butterfly Piledriver (OPW)' Signatures: *Springboard Moonsault *Moonsault *Enziguri *One Handed Bulldog *Figure Four Leglock *Front Russian Legsweep Allies & Enemies Allies *The Suspect (2012) *Joe Omega (2013 - Present) Enemies *The Suspect (2012) *Tyler King (2013) *Larry It (2014) *Joe Omega (2014) Theme Music: *''Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch'' *''Beastie Boys - Intergalactic'' *''Slayer - Raining Blood'' Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:OPW